How Far We've Come
by hsm753
Summary: A moment to remember. A moment too soon. Many eyes were watching, but only one could tell the story. Rey/Eddie. Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

***No Copyright Intended. I don't own Wrestling or it's characters.**

"Hey, you!"

I turn to the voice in my direction, my face bright with smiles. My heart begins to jump in my chest just from the welcome I'd receive from him in times like this. When I feel alone and down, and no one is here but me, walking into the halls of what some would say is glory and breathtaking.

"Yeah?" I reply back, my smile wide.

"Are you ready for the match?"

I don't have to hesitate. "As ready as I'll ever be, _hombre_."

"_Mi amigo_," He quickly places his hand on my shoulder, his smile full of hope and wide with pride. "I know in my heart," He places his hand on his chest. "That you will do great."

"As will you, _Mi Hermano_."

He smiled at me and, with quick motion, threw his arms around my small body and hugged me. I smiled, this being like any other hug I have received from this man many times before. For years, it had been this way. He'd hug me right before he had to go out to a match. Sometimes, I'd manage to find him and hug him right before my match, if mine was to come before his, and it would go from there.

Now, this hug doesn't feel the same. It's tight, like he's holding on and can't let go. When I finally get my head off his shoulder, his green eyes are now set on the hall leading towards the curtain, where the fans who came to see him were waiting for the performance of a lifetime.

He walks away, his smile not once leaving his face, and I keep smiling myself, but something in me is a bit unsettling. Something in me wants to tell him to be careful, but I can't get the words out. All I can do is let him go.

* * *

It's not something that just comes out of the blue. Being in a doctor's office happens all the time in this line of work. It takes the trainers all they can do to keep us away from the harm and dangers that our body could endure in the form of torn muscles and broken bones. Not to mention dislocations. I know what those feel like. The surgery I've had in my left knee could have ended my career, but it didn't. All five times.

As I watch the promo happening between the two men, I can't help but notice the tense muscles this man has suddenly formed. He seems uneasy, like he's about to throw up all over the floor. His eyes don't make too much contact as his face is full of what seems to be pain. Sure, the match didn't end too well, but that's how he planned it to be, so, really, what's going on?

Once the promo ends, I walk over to the two men, the camera man walking to the exit, and I greet them with a smile.

"_Hombre_." He says, his voice huff and groggy.

I frown through the tough exterior of material on my face. "What's wrong, man?"

His eyes barley meet mine. "I'm okay, _esse_. Just a little under the weather is all."

"Are you sick?" Dave asks.

"You should rest up, man. That match was pretty intense."

He smiles lightly. "That shot to the head sure did take me out a few seconds."

Dave looks at me, getting the same idea as me all of a sudden. We both feel as though we should drive him to the hotel. Of course, that's just me. Maybe Dave's thinking of taking him to the doctor or something of the source.

"_Esse_," He looks at the ground, his face in some sort of pain. "Don't worry about me. Save me the worry."

I give in, sighing through my lips. "Okay."

* * *

As I sit on the hotel bed, free of my attire and itching mask, I pick up my cell phone and quickly dial one of the numbers on my speed dial. Just as I heard a voice on the phone, I could have sworn it was the real person, but it just turned out to be the answering machine. I say what I want to say, then close the phone. I sigh and fall back on the bed, hoping he's okay.

* * *

This isn't happening. It can't be happening. This is just a horrible nightmare. I can't be here. I need to be at the hotel. I need to pick up my phone and call him again. I want to hear him, see if he's okay. But, he's not here. Not anymore. I clutch my arm around the tall Texan man, Shawn, next to me, looking at him as tears streak down his face. I look around me, everyone, even the guys, are crying their eyes out. Far over in the corner, I see Chris. He's crying the worst. In the front row, Dave and Kurt are crying, too. Kurt's face is red as Dave's is crinkled with emotion. Hunter is on the far side of the two, little bits of tears on his face. Everyone behind me is sobbing and sniffling. Behind us, rather, since we're all in lines.

Before all of us, Vince is speaking into the microphone, his voice full of emotion.

"Eddie Guerrero has passed away."

That hit me hard. I look to my left, and Chavo, my friend's nephew, is crying so hard he could throw up. I feel so sad, knowing he was the one who last saw him, when he managed to give CPR, but those doctors told him it was too late. Oh, Eddie, why? Why did you leave us? This industry, this business, it can't go on without you.

"_Mi amigo_," I whisper under my breath. "_Que Passa_?"

"Eddie loved this business. He had a passion for it..."

Vince's voice booms over the arena. What was to be a peaceful and happy, normal show turned into a nightmare before any of us could stop it. Oh, man, why? I can't talk anymore. Really, since I got the phone call, I haven't said a word to anyone. I decide to lift my head up and look into the stands. Everyone, if not all of the fans, are emotional, tears down their faces. A see a small boy crying in his mother's arms, and that reminds me of the last hug me and Eddie ever shared. His hug was tight and uneasy. It was as if he knew. But he really had no idea. It wasn't his fault. No one knew this was going to happen.

I breathe deeply through my mouth as the ten bells toll through the arena, everyone around me silent and sniffling, trying to contain their emotions for tonight's show. I know it won't be a normal show, for Eddie was one of the top superstars in this business. Tonight's show will be a tribute. I can feel it. Vince said so himself, so there's really no reason to ponder if there will be or not.

As the tenth bell tolls, I silently say a few words under my breath:

"_Te quiero, mi hermano. Mi amigo, usted puede descansar. Ir estar con los que nos precedieron._ _Sé que estás__ bien ahora. Vamos a __recordar por siempre_."

_I love you, my brother. My friend, may you rest now. Go be with those before us. I know you're okay now. Let us remember_ _you forever._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Words can't describe the tension between everyone backstage. As I look around at all the faces, all I see is tears and emotion. Everyone is silent, except for the few sniffles and sobs around the room, and hugging one another with uneasy looks. No words need to be spoken. Only emotion.

I see the many superstars and Divas standing in the corners, their tears visible to all. Before, anyone caught crying behind the scenes could have been looked down upon, but now, it seems okay. I've never seen this much emotion in one room, but that's just me, I guess.

As I sit upon the steel containers, my lips are sealed shut as my throat aches with pain from the closed sobs I wouldn't allow them to hear. Dave is close to me, his words just as silent. But that's only from those words he had spoken a few minutes before, when he was behind that curtain paying his respects to the fallen warrior. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt I'm next to be called in, and, sure enough, the man coming out from behind the curtain nods at me, his tears streaking. I nod back, and proceed to the enclosed room.

Once inside, I find myself sitting alone in a chair as a camera's light shines right in my face. The red light is on, so I must say something.

But nothing wants to come out. I can't find any words. All I want to know is why. Why did this have to happen?

I slowly lift my head, not realizing I had been looking at the floor, and quickly say a few words.

Those "few words" turn into long sentences. To me, it's the longest five minutes of my life. I feel so bad inside, knowing he isn't coming back. I feel horrible. All I want to do is get out of this room and find him. He's still here. I can feel it.

"Eddie." I whisper once the camera clicks off.

_"Holmes."_

I swear...he's here.

"I miss you."

_"I'm sorry, esse. I miss you, too. Tell everyone...I'm okay now."_

_"_I will, Eddie. I will."

I close my eyes tight, the tears streaking down what is left of the bare flesh of my face. I quickly sigh and remove my mask, the pain unreal to me. More tears come, and I quickly find myself walking down a hallway.

I don't look up, the tight grasp around my shoulders squeezing me. At first, it seemed so familiar, but now, it doesn't help the pain I feel. My best friend is gone.

_"Esse."_

I manage to look up, a man staring at me with green eyes and a wide smile.

I smile back, my heart heavy. "Eddie?"

_"Yeah, man. I'm okay now. Man, everyone is so sad."_

"It's because you're gone, man. You're really gone."

_"No, man, I'm not gone. I'm still here," _He turns my small body towards him and he points at his chest. "_I'm here in your heart."_

I sob aloud, looking down at the floor, catching a glimpse of the colorful mask in my hand. I hadn't even felt the touch of it. Soon, I feel a strong grasp around me, my head buried in the chest of someone. It has to be him. I know it is.

"Eddie?"

I look up. It's not him. Dave is holding on to me, his face red and full of emotion. He buried his head on my shoulder, and I give in with a silent cry in his chest.

Along the lines of time, I have to face the reality that my best friend is gone. But, within my heart, he remains. And, one day, I'll see him again. We all will.


End file.
